futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: 10 Major Wars and Beyond...
This is a timeline about several world wars and eventually space wars in which humanity must face until the very end when America unifies the entire human race...(Feel free to discuss revisions in the talk page and any suggestions you guys might want to add) -World War III would occur on January 24, 2021 to March 5, 2028; 200 million dead, America gains Mexico, China loses Tibet and Uyghuristan. Russia loses Murmansk and Karelia to the United Scandinavian Republic, Western and Eastern Islamic Caliphates unite. -World War IV would last from July 4, 2032 to August 6, 2037; 30 million dead, US gains Central America and the Caribbean, Europe unites under one banner, Disbanding of the Islamic Caliphate, China becomes a republic(United Federation of China) -World War V would last from January 13, 2045 to September 4, 2058, 103 million dead, US annexes South America and Canada, India annexes Tibet -Lunar War would last from January 14, 2049 to September 4,2058, 15,000 dead, Independence of Lunar Republic -Martian War would occur between March 24, 2062 to December 25, 2068, 20,000 dead, Independence of the Martian Republic -Climate War would occur between 2068-2105, 1 billion dead, US annexes western Europe and Northern Africa, the Imperial Asian Empire will rise, South Africa gains half of Africa, Oceania unites. -Lunar-Martian War 2078-2105, 1 million dead -Space War 2123-2154, 230 million dead, US officially annexes all of Earth, Republic of Venus is established, the United States of Jupiter is established. -Toravian War 2170-2183, 500 million humans dead, 1.4 billion Toravians dead, The Toravians become a republic and is admitted to the UN. -Dauntian War 2185-2200, 1.8 billion humans dead, 2.5 billion Toravians dead, 250 million total aliens outside of the Earth sphere are dead, 15.6 billion Dauntians are dead, US annexes all of humanity, Dauntians become rare and are considered part of the Toravian Republic. 2013-2021: Pre-WWIII Recession Over? *After the cliff dodge in January 1, 2013, the US Congress begin negotiating how to raise the debt ceiling before another fiscal cliff in May. *By February, a debate is held, the House of Representatives and the Senate agreed to cut down the Federal Reserve and government spending. Direct incentives and tax credits are given to businesses to encourage growth as well as new jobs. The temporary tax increase on the rich during the January 1 discussion was repealed and instead lowering taxes to all consumers. *The EU economy continues to slum as the new recession from 2012 is expected to last until the end of 2013. The EU recession begins to affect US businesses making profit in Europe as well as slumming the US economy. The February debate offered the end of the fiscal cliff for the US but a new European recession may slum the economy a bit. *The European economy continue to stagnate as inflation sags. Economist are called upon to end the recession as quickly as possible. A third bailout package to save Greece fails in June. The Eurozone unemployment has reach new heights. Anti-austerity protest in Greece continues in Athens. *An economic plan in 2014 to save the euro-zone was planned which was similar to the United States. Financial aid is sent to the EU's hardest hit nations while a bailout package is sent to Greece and Portugal. *The Hamas surrendered ending the Israeli-Palestinian conflict. Syrian Civil War *By May of 2013, the Syrian civil war has subsided but conflict is still at play drastically reducing the population. Relief efforts and evacuations in Syria caused much of the population to leave the war-torn nation. *Within the next few years, Syria and other nations involve into the war cause an evacuation of 3/4 of Syria's populations into either Turkey or other nations which cause international tensions. * *Within the mid-2015, Syria drastically reduced as war-efforts deteriorate the economy, infrastructure, manufacture, population, and other sectors. The Syrian National Coalition takes control of the ruins of Damascus and secured most of Syria within 10 months of 2015. *Riots against the Syrian National Coalition start to upheld the Free Syrian Army and kept President Bashar al-Assad safe near Tarfus. Several Syrian Armed Forces fought off protesters in Damascus and much of the province of Rif Dimashq. Over 500,000 protesters were killed since the start of the civil war. *By December of 2016, the civil war ceased as the Syrian government retains power. Protesters continue to rebel but was held down by the remaining riot police and national guard. Drug War *The Mexican Army of 27 cross the Rio Grande in search of foot soldiers working for the Gulf Cartel in May 5, 2013. *US government warned the Mexican Army to stop bringing chaos in the American southwest after an accidental shooting of 4 Americans in El Paso, TX. *Illegal drug deliveries from Mexico to the United States doubled from March 2012 to November 2013 thanks to increase trade with US street and prison gangs in LA, Phoenix, Houston, and El Paso. *US aid Mexico to trace firearm use from the cartel during the recession. *Recent cartels such as Tijuana Cartel migrated to the United States surprisingly undetected to cut cost. The Mexican Army followed two of these drug dealers across the Rio Grande and Del Rio, TX. Panic arose in that small town which cause significant dealings with the Mexican government. *The Mexican Army and the Federal Police sends out 50,000 soldiers to the Mexican-American border to inspect vehicles holding illegal drugs and to capture the cartels. *Mexican search parties is sent to the Texan-Mexican border to find the cartel leaders. Other cartel businesses sought violence against the presence of Mexican police in the border. Over 2,000 Mexicans an 45 American guards were killed in March of 2014 as a response to the action. *The US had enough of the innocent killings from the Mexicans and begin quadrupling the border police from 20,000 to 85,000 American guards. A slight bump in illegal drug usage in the US-Mexican border occurred because of the increase security of both American and Mexican guards on the border. *Recent attacks on the US-Mexican border cause the US to take action in early 2015. Congress begins pressuring Mexican trade and its seat in the North American Free Trade Agreement. *Cartel businesses boosted after US creates restrictions against Mexican goods. With limited Mexican drugs, US civilians began illegally dealing drugs with Mexican cartels which cause a significant demand from Cartel businesses. As cartel businesses go up, the Mexican Army is forced to take this as a serious concern. War is soon expected. *July 12, 2015: A large group of cartel soldiers demand to let them through the Arizona border. Mexican Armed Forces stationed near the border began shooting at the foot soldiers. Though limited armor, cartel soldiers gained large supplies of American firearms such as AK-47s from US gun sellers. The border becomes a battlefield leaving 72,000 dead, mainly civilians living at nearby towns. *July 13: US and Canada temporarily suspend Mexico from the NAFTA to deal with the Drug War. Mexico faced a deep recession causing massive riots though the streets of Mexico City, Monterrey, and bordering towns near the US. *July 25: Major strikes against US civilians at the Rio Grande region from the anti-American protesters from Mexico cause the US to take action. The US officially closed borders with Mexico. Many protesters blame the Mexican government for not dealing with the cartels seriously causing massive uprisings. *August 14: Mexico faced a certain instability as cartels and protesters alike began attacking the Mexican Armed Forces. The Mexican Army began shooting the protesters outside of Durango to scare the protesters away. It was a bloodbath as protesters began attacking the police by hand while the other policemen kept shooting at the crowds. It will soon be known as the Durango Massacre. Hundreds of Protesters and federal guards died during the massacre. *August 18: The rebels (mainly cartels) use this massacre to give a reason for removing President Rico de Carranzo from office. An organized bombing is took place in Los Pinos building with massive aid from the armed cartels. Though the President was not present, it brought the government into a massive outrage as their own people would try to bring them down. With the Mexican economy slumming from the expulsion from NAFTA, more people joined in with the rebels brewing up the upcoming war. *September 21: Strict gun control laws and strict inspections near the border are passed by the Mexican Congress to weaken the cartels. President Carranzo finished rebuilding the Los Pinos with added security. *September 29: 1,000 joint cartel soldiers with firearms raid major military base in Baja California as a distraction. The Cartels formed the Mexican Cartel Union in Matamoros to create plans to rid of the Mexican government and form a new oligarchic Mexico. For the first time in over thirty years did the cartels unite against a common enemy. *October 1: The MCU continues deals with US gangs and drug dealers in Texas secretly while also buying firearms and hiring spies to major military holdings. Plans to withdraw the Mexican government is either too implausible or too unrealistic when the cartels only have a limited army. *October 2: A plan was made which involve getting the US into the war against the Mexican government somehow, possibly by attacking on US lands, then with the vast American army, the Mexican government would be overwhelmed. A large task force is sent to Kingsville and manage to raid and loot many small businesses and murder 12 innocent victims in their sleep. *October 3: By morning, the violent terrorist act in Kingsville, TX was on national media. CNN and NBC reports from the footage from the security cameras and FBI investigations was of Mexican spies caught doing the act. US demand an apology from the Mexican government nut denied doing such violent acts in Texas. Anti-Mexican protests spread from Texas to much of southwestern USA. *October 5: The MCU began its second stage of war. The US had sent massive waves of armies in southwestern US and doubled the security of the international border. War is brewing as many escalate. MCU hired spies somehow made an espionage mission against Houston's security cameras. The spies infiltrated several police stations in a raid, vandalize several public parks, and looted several store. They were soon caught and taken to custody and questioned. The spies lied and claimed to work for the Mexican government. *October 6: MCU spies shot 45 American citizens in a shoot and run scenario. The US sent espionage missions against the Mexican government for questioning. *October 8: 12 American guards were killed near the Texas-Mexican border causing a spark for war. Tensions stirred so much that Congress began questioning on engaging war with Mexico to handle the situation. *October 9: An MCU terrorist engage on a stolen a small plane and crashed the plane to the Wells Fargo Plaza in Houston. Fortunately, the building survive and most of the citizens were evacuated. This terrorist attack definitely thrown the US into an outrage as it was 9/11 all over again. The shock of the American public was so disturb that they began attack Mexican Americans in southern California, Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas. Second Mexican-American War *October 10: The United States vetoed war against Mexico for terrorist attacks and violent acts in the US. Instantly, the entire world began watching the media as they watch a second war with Mexico. Canada declared neutral not wanting to brew relations with Mexico and the US both but will supply resources for both sides. * October 11: Instantly, the Pentagon begins plan for the invasion of Mexico. Five US set points were gathered in San Diego, Phoenix, El Paso, San Antonio, and New Orleans. *October 12: The Americans cross the Rio Grande. The US Navy in San Antonio reached and landed on Matamoros. The New Orleans fleet reached to four destinations in Tampoco, Veracruz, Cuidad de Carmen, and Cancun. The San Diego armies captured many bases in Baja California such as the fort near La Paz. Chihuahua, Hermosillo, and Monterrey was quickly captured within a few hours of warfare. The Mexican Army were surprised by the quick reaction of the United States declaring war thus was unexpected of the attacks. Unprepared, low equipment, and undertrained Mexican soldiers was defeated as much of the Mexican coasts was occupied by the United States. *October 12: Chemical attacks were use in the Battle of Mexico City which killed 450,000 citizens. The rest were already evacuated east of Puebla. Leon, Durango, and other territories north of Mexico City was occupied by the United States. Half of the Yucatan peninsula are unoccupied still. The President was no were to be seen(kidnapped by the MCU). Within a 35 hour time span, 60% of Mexico was already occupied because of unawareness and low expertise of the Mexican soldiers. *October 13: The Battle of Puebla was a win for the Mexicans when the Mexican Armed Forces combined what was left of them and stampede through the streets of Puebla. The US Air Force in Puebla was shot down using tactical anti-air guns. Recent espionage missions against the Mexican military bases was a big help for the USA. Many military forts had to evacuate in case the US may invade. The compressed gathering of the Mexican armies in Puebla help brought hope for the Mexicans as the combined forces. *October 14: Unfortunately, the momentum from the Mexican wins was lost and had to retreat in Jalapa. The US Navy from the Pacific arrived and landed on much of western Mexico. The Mexican Army were way overwhelmed. US C-12 Huron surveillance aircraft scout much of southern Mexico for any military resistance. Transport helicopters carries soldiers across much of the 'Resistance' in Oaxaca, Tonala, and Villahermosa. Mexican soldiers went into defensive mode fighting off the Americans but were slowly driven into isolation as communications were cut off from American spies. *October 15: Much of the Mexican Resistance are scattered and isolated throughout southern Mexico. The Resistance soon was hunted down one by one. The Mexican Army soon evaporates into surviving individual soldiers. The entire Mexican Navy was sunken deep beneath the Gulf of Mexico just a few days ago. The Mexican Air Force is nearly depleted while the government gone or disbanded. Uneasiness *October-December of 2015: The Mexican government has been officially disbanded leaving Mexico in anarchy while the MCU evaporates; the FBI believe they were the suspects for the recent terrorist attacks but assurance is not valid. With Mexico in anarchy, the United States quickly settles on a debate to decide the fate of Mexico. Votes are counted and Mexico is annexed into the United States to ensure government control and order but doubts are still at play. President Barack Obama comes up with a solution to propose statehood for all the territories of Mexico. * Reasons for Annexation of Mexico: #Illegal Immigration(Border Control) : With 1,969 miles and illegal immigration from Mexico to the states, the US border police had a difficult time policing such a vast border. Some Americans also agreed that Mexicans should stay in their homelands or enter the US legally for a certain of reasons. With just a few hundred miles to border the new USA and Belize/Guatemala; policing the border would be much easier to handle and more efficient. #Gulf Oil: With Mexico gone, most of the Mexican oil reserves in the Gulf of Mexico is transferred to America leaving a larger production of oil than before. #End of Cartel War #Resources: Mexico contains valuable resources besides oil that are intact because of the cartels. #Re-industrialization: Many desperate, uneducated Mexicans wanting jobs to feed their families could be use as factory and manual laborers which may cause a huge increase in manufacturing. #Americanization: American influence and re-building of infrastructures in Mexico could lead to a more educated, well-fed region. #Tourism: Mexico is popular for bars, party clubs, and cheap getaways. #Boost in GDP and the economy. *January 2016: Shockwaves are sent around the world as the US confirm annexation of Mexico. Rebels in Mexico against the US are heavy but are eventually suppressed by the end of 2016 when new infrastructures, boost in education, increase of employment, and the rising of the economy as proposed in the Americanization Act from Congress in March. *February: Canadians and Central Americans fear US annexation of their countries and are shocked on how quickly it managed to destroy and conquer Mexico. Guatemala, Belize, and Haiti join NAFTA who is seeking new members. *March: The Americanization Act is passed hoping to improve the former-Mexican lifestyle and quell the rebellions. Pressures on the US are put in from NATO and the UN since the US, supposed to lead as a world leader, would become an aggressive leader. *June: The Union of South American Nations gathered together in headquarters at Quito to discuss American tensions in Latin America after the US's move to annex Mexico. *July: The US makes it clear that it has no plans to annex anymore territory in the Americas unless there is a need for stability. This announcement slowly settles the anti-American protests building up in Latin America. Global Tensions Sino-American Tensions *2003-2016: China's real estate bubbles burst bringing in a minor recession in 2016. Capitol misallocation has brought a crisis like this before such as the "Sock City crisis" in 2003. The company got 73 sets of bad debts, in which the crisis had soon spreads to the rest of China. Instability had a small problem in Tibet such as the suicidal killings of over 30 Tibetans against the government in 2011(Year IDK?). China began spending more on internal security than on military after that incident. By 2012, China's housing cost began to increase which cause a stalemate in China's growth. By late 2015, Chinese factories began shutting down as demands began to lower from the US, similar to the 2008-2011 slow demand from the Euro-zone. President Drake Houston, Republican, won the US election. *2017: Companies began moving back to America as AI robotics become cheaper than manual labor. Jobs in America re-opens raising the growth of the American economy while shutting down factories in China. Crime and looting increase in major Chinese cities, mainly from the economy and the large male/female ratio differences. China introduce new types of reform laws to handle more on internal security than military. *2018: President Houston encourages more companies to move back to America using friendly economic reforms and friendly multi-corporate rewards such as lowing taxes when buying AI manufacturing robots. Congress approves hoping to improve the US economy. China sees most of its companies moving to America or other parts of the world to seek more opportunity, and new and cheaper ways to produce in America. China became furious with America as they thought America sought to rip them off of their influence. Anti-American protest and crime soar in China. Chinese citizens living in the US left to their mainland continent. *2019: Made in USA products appear more and more often. China now angered with America for ripping them off and influenced by anti-Americans, completely cuts trade with the USD and diverts most of its remaining trade with its home continent in Asia. With this cut, President Houston completely increase production of the nation's industrial sector and diverts trade with the West to fill in the empty void and divert the country from a recession and thus increasing American influence in the West. Turkey, after a long decision, joins the European Union. Anti-Muslim discrimination decreases slightly in Europe. *2020: The Pacific tensions stir as Chinese and American trading ships clash. American and Chinese military presence in the Pacific increase. One Chinese was shot near the Marshall Islands, the Chinese claim for the murderer to be an American. Tensions rose quickly. *2021: China orders military troops stationed in the Philippines to cut down American influence in Asia. The United States pressures the Chinese off of Mindanao and a few Filipino Islands. China increases its military to 3 million troops as it prepares for war in the Philippines. The US, shock by the move, does the same reaching 2 million active personnel. The US Army holds 1 million troops, the Marine Corps holds out at 300,000, the Navy reached 400,000, the Air Force reached 250,000, while the US coast guard(mainly stationed in the western states to operate as Homeland Security) reached 50,000 guards. Most of the Navy, Air Force, and Army is stationed in scattered parts of the Pacific. Filipinos continue to riot over the military presence. Russo-European War *2017: Russian President Vladimir Putin was killed by a chemical attack in the Kremlin. Many suspect to be American but new investigations showed to be German. An anti-German rally is held in Moscow, Novgorod, and St. Petersburg. An emergency election is held by the Russian Federation Council, Vice President Alexander Rutskoy is appointed president. He began campaigns to promote anti-German ideas such as unofficially cutting trade with Germany for the terrorist attack. The German Federal Parliament issues a nationwide effort to bring the anti-Russian rallies down. The Russians were hit hard again as the Siberian Pipeline broke, sending their oil fields dry. Investigations led up to a contraction from the melting Siberian glaciers but hyperbolic rumors spread claiming to be another terrorist attack from Germany. *2018: The US somewhat supported the Russians and the EU both, not wanting to stir relationships and choose sides. Germany soon dragged the rest of the EU, except the UK, to cut trade with Russia. Russia declares war on the EU, not with the USA, though. NATO is temporary split in half as Canada and America claims neutral while the EU is dragged into the war. Ever since the Russian Armed Forces reduction in numbers in 2012, Russia slowly losses its military strength but with the stir in the Euro-zone, President Alexander Rutskoy had issued the Military Personnel Act which was to restore all military lost to pre-2008 levels. *2019: With much of the Russian oil depleted, Russia turned to the middle east. The New Eastern Islamic Caliphate provided much oil to Russia and China during the war. The Russian Ground Forces manage to capture Minsk and surround Kiev within a month back with the aid of the Eastern Islamic forces. Western Islamic Forces drive the Eastern Islamic forces off of Athens. *2020: The Defense Ministry of the Russian Federation was temporarily hit with a cyber-attack and was unable to detect French and British Typhoon combat air fleets retaking Ukraine and Belarus and bombarding the cities of Moscow, Smolensk, and Novgorod. 3 French Air-lift carriers arrive in Warsaw to drive the Russians out. The Russian government knew they would surely be overrun so they created a quick plan to invade the European zone. *June 23, 2020: Chemical attacks were launched in London, Paris, Berlin, Rome, Amsterdam, Prague, Bucharest, and Dublin while sending the Russian Air Force near the English Channel to divert the EU's attention to the western side while the Russian Ground and Air Forces drive its way to Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and half of Poland within 24 hours. *July 5, 2020: The Russian T-90A tanks prove useful in capturing Lubin, Poznan, and Krakow. The EU finally recover from the Russian attack in the west side but failed miserably to bring aid in eastern Europe. The combined European Army arrive at Murmansk and drive south, encompassing most of the Russian Western Military District. *July 16, 2020: Two months of intense warfare in central Europe caused a stalemate in the Polish-German border. Greek F-16 combat aircraft manage to destroy the Russian/Eastern Islamic Caliphate transport ships in the Black Sea. With lack of aid, Russia continues to do blitz attacks in central Europe, hoping to gain ground. *2021: The US, Canada, and China join in, China aiding the Russians, while the Americans and the Canadians help the Europeans. 2021-2028: World War III *2021: Russia invades Alaska but is driven off. Category:Work in progress Category:Timelines Category:Wars Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:Geopolitics 22nd century Category:Geopolitics 21st century